Health
Health determines how many hits from enemies the player can withstand. If it reaches 0, then the player dies and must be resurrected by a team mate (or return to the main menu if playing solo). Dying in UNLOVED does not carry a direct negative effect. It is only if the player leaves the game that they will forfeit any Demon Chests, Abyss Chests, Rubies or Abyss Coins they obtained. However any Ink Bottles or Photos that were found as well as any Karma gained from objectives and side objectives and the Trinket that is awarded upon completing the Card Pieces will still be awarded to the player. By default, the player has 100 health but this can be increased or even decreased through the use of certain Trinkets, Totems and Rings. A few examples being the 2, 3 and Ace of Hearts Totems or a Trinket such as the GunGirl 2 Figurine. The percentage based boost works from the base health of every player, which as mentioned before, is always 100 health. In order to stay alive in UNLOVED, it may be very wise to make sure that Armor is equipped to further avoid losing precious health as only a Witch or a specific Abyss Wanderer can bypass the protection! Restoring Health There are a few ways the player can restore health they lose from taking hits: Health Drink The health drink is fairly common on most maps and also has a chance to be dropped by dead enemies. It appears as a small, orange bottle with a green cap and a white label. The label has a symbol on it that is somewhat similar to a biohazard sign. By default, the health drink will restore around 15 to 30 points of health when picked up. Medkit The medkit is less common than the health drink and also takes longer to pick up. There will also be a limited supply of them on each map so the player should try to save them for when they are in more dire need of health, It appears as a large, white case that bears the same symbol as the health drink. By default, the medkit will restore around 30 to 50 points of health when picked up. Life Leech . One of several Trinkets that will give the player the Life Leech ability]] Life leech is a special ability granted by a few different Trinkets and the vampire tooth Totem. It allows the player's Kukri to leech health from enemies which is then used to restore the player's lost health. The amount of health the player receives depends on what percentage of Life Leech they have and the amount of damage they cause with their attack. So if for instance the player has 13% Life Leech and hits an enemy for 100 points of damage, then they will have 13 points of health restored. Having multiple Trinkets or Totems with the Life Leech ability equipped will cause the effect to stack allowing the player to steal large amounts of health from enemies. Category:Pickups Category:Game Mechanics